


You’re Such an Idiot

by kei_rin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loses his neckerchief. Oh noes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Such an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You’re Such an Idiot  
> Parts: 1+ Coda  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Merlin (BBC)  
> Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Summary: Merlin loses his neckerchief. Oh noes!   
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Merlin belongs to the BBC.

“What on earth is wrong with you today? You’re even more an idiot then normal, if that’s even possible,” Arthur asked his manservant after Merlin had overflowed his drink for the second time; third if you count the time that he filled the cup to the brim and it sloshed all over Arthur’s hand when he picked it up. 

Arthur was never really alone unless he was asleep, but when it was just him and Merlin, he didn’t have the same pressures on him to be the prince or to be anything other than Arthur, and that was relaxing. Arthur had taken to having lunch in his room with only Merlin to serve him for that very reason. Only today Merlin had apparently woken up on the stupid side of the bed and couldn’t even pour liquid properly, which was not relaxing. 

“I’m sorry Arthur.” Merlin never could remember to call him ‘sire’ or ‘my lord’ in private, although he was getting better in public at least. 

Arthur sighed annoyed; sometimes dealing with Merlin was like pulling teeth. “Well, what’s on your mind?” 

Merlin shifted on his feet and mumbled. 

“Speak up Merlin, honestly.” 

“I’ve lost my neckerchief.” Merlin said a little louder, staring embarrassedly down at the floor. The answer made Arthur speechless for a second, and his eyes zeroed in on the long expanse of skin that Merlin usually covered up. 

“Oh for heaven sake, Merlin it’s a piece of cloth! And don’t you have more than one?”

“Yes, but I can’t find either of them and I’ve looked all over!” Arthur would have laughed at that, but Merlin sounded genuinely upset.

“That’s what’s got you all out of sorts today? Really?” 

“Yes, well,” Merlin blushed and that blush seemed to travel down his neck. It was sort of entrancing really. “I feel sort of naked without it.” 

Merlin was mumbling again, but Arthur heard him and almost made him say it again just to make sure he had heard correctly. Merlin was fully clothed, sans neckerchief; in fact he was over clothed really, wearing two shirts and a jacket. It was like he was trying to compensate for the lack on the one item of clothing that he really wanted. 

“You’re such an idiot, Merlin,” Arthur said, and went over to his wardrobe. He grabbed out a scrap of fabric that at one point in its life had been his favorite shirt, but after he grew too big for it; it had been cut apart to be used for rags. Arthur had decided that he didn’t want the shirt to be used as a rag and had just kept the pieces. He walked back over to Merlin who was standing there stupidly, holding on to the jug like it would defend him somehow. Arthur rolled his eyes and tied the soft red fabric around Merlin’s neck. “There, now can you go back to being mildly incompetent instead of completely incompetent?” 

“Um… thanks.” 

Arthur chose to ignore this and go back to his meal. 

Merlin went back to being a mildly incompetent servant and all was right in Arthur’s world once more. 

Coda:

The next day when Merlin walked into Arthur’s room he was wearing his blue neckerchief and not the red one Arthur had given him. Arthur was ignoring the feeling of disappointment, when he caught a flash of red in Merlin’s hand, and there it was.

“Um… thanks again,” Merlin said. He looked like he wanted to say more but didn’t know what, and instead he just held out the folded cloth to Arthur. 

“I gave it to you,” Arthur said, like he was explaining something to a very small child. Sometimes you had to behave that way to get Merlin to understand anything. 

“Oh.” Merlin said, and then he got it and smiled widely at Arthur, “Oh.” 

“You’re such an idiot.” Arthur said affectionately and went back to getting ready for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: “You’re such an idiot.” = = “I love you.” In Arthur speak. ^_^ Okay so it’s not exactly Merlin wearing Arthur’s clothes but it is sorta. Thank you once again to cruaich for the beta job.


End file.
